


Cabello rosado rebelde vs cabello violeta dócil

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Feliz cumpleaños a mi, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Noviecitos a sus 20, One-Shot, Post-CD drama 5, Pre-SolidS
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: … Y por perderse en sus pensamientos Rikka baja la cabeza y la toalla se resbala con agilidad revelando la maraña en la que se convirtió el cabello rosado.
Relationships: Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki
Kudos: 1





	Cabello rosado rebelde vs cabello violeta dócil

**Author's Note:**

> Hace un par de días hablaba con una amiga sobre la envidia que le tiene Rikka al cabello dócil de Shiki (dicho en los tweets oficiales) y pensé… ¿Por qué no escribir alguito por mi cumpleaños? ¡Y aquí está! 
> 
> Esto se ubica antes de SolidS y luego del CD drama 5, con Shiki recién cumplidos los 21 y Rikka en sus 19 añitos.

**.**

**.**

Rikka está habituado a tener que asearse fuera de casa de vez en cuando, todo debido a su rutina de trabajo, pero en esos instantes se siente un poquito incomodo a pesar de encontrarse en un espacio de confianza… Después de todo, es la casa del chico que le gusta.

Shiki y él han estado saliendo durante un tiempo, a un ritmo muy diferente al habitual por sus respectivas ocupaciones, pero al fin y al cabo mantienen una especie de relación especial, así lo siente Rikka en su corazón por primera vez en sus diecinueve años. Sus salidas siempre son tranquilas y sencillas, pero realmente agradables, cálidas y honestas. Shiki es una persona muy transparente, tan sincero hacia Rikka que al principio le generó algo de incomodidad, y Rikka lo valora bastante, pues este es de los pocos que han sido capaces de ver más allá del Rikka que es una estrella joven como modelo. Y a pesar de sus grandes diferencias todo entre los dos ha ido funcionando bastante bien, congenian y se aprecian y nada más les importa.

Esa tarde se reunieron luego de varias semanas bastante ocupadas. El lugar elegido fue un café modesto al aire libre, nuevo y muy grato, pero una misteriosa tormenta azotó de repente y los empapó a los dos en cosa de nada. Al principio fue una gran impresión, pero luego se rieron de su mala suerte, no teniendo de otra con el daño ya hecho. Entonces, viviendo Shiki relativamente cerca, se llevó a su acompañante para que pudiera secarse y cambiarse.

Al final, Rikka fue persuadido a tomar baño caliente y recibió prestadas ropas secas de Shiki. El atuendo es grisáceo y le queda algo holgado, pero como es Rikka quien lo usa le luce bastante bien. No hay problemas hasta ahora, a pesar de la vergüenza de Rikka siendo la primera vez en visitar el departamento de Shiki, salvo uno: su cabello rebelde.

El cabello de Rikka es amado por su gracia y elegancia, largo y de un brillante color rosado, pero todo eso es gracias a los cuidados que le ha puesto desde que era muy jovencito. Rikka tiene una rutina para tratarlo, o domarlo según sea en caso, y en ese momento no tiene ni una sola herramienta para hacerlo. Se había mojado con la lluvia, la humedad nunca tiene piedad con él, y viéndose en el espejo no sabe qué hacer… Su cabello aún está húmedo, hay gotas que siguen cayendo desde las puntas, y Rikka puede sentir su deseo de _explotar_. Entonces, cuando todo parece perdido hay una idea en la mente de Rikka.

A su llegada Shiki le había dicho que estaba en su casa y que podía hacer uso de lo que necesitara, así que Rikka abusará de esa confianza buscando un secador de cabello que pueda salvarlo. Pero no encuentra nada, su única herramienta es un peine ordinario, y no le extraña considerando la clase de persona sencilla y practica que Shiki es. Y ya resignado, pensando en tener que mostrarse así ante el otro, se sacude el cabello con la toalla alrededor de sus hombros.

Pocos minutos después Rikka deja el cuarto de baño, evitando tardarse más tiempo y hacer que Shiki vaya a buscarlo. Una toalla seca cubre su cabeza, en una excusa por el cabello húmedo, y cuando percibe un aroma agradable la vergüenza por su fracaso empieza a disminuir… Más allá ve a Shiki, usando ropas parecidas a la que le ha prestado, ocupado con algo en la cocina. Por obvias razones Shiki no tomó un baño, solo se secó y se cambió, y su cabello… _Oh_ , Rikka ya entiende porque no hay nada en esa casa para tratarlo ¡Porque no lo necesita!

El cabello de Shiki es fino y sedoso, un tipo ideal para alguien más descuidado, y a pesar del aguacero que le cayó encima y no fue lavado luce perfectamente bien, como si nada hubiera pasado. Además, Rikka puede asegurar que ni siquiera se ha peinado… Definitivamente, _dios tiene favoritos_.

-Toma, bebamos juntos.-

Rikka reacciona cuando Shiki está frente a él ofreciéndole una taza humeante. Automáticamente alcanza la taza, el calor en sus manos le relaja, y por un instante Shiki se vuelve deslumbrante con ese aspecto completamente doméstico. Por supuesto, Shiki es un muchacho guapo, acompañado por una sutil aura masculina que le suma encanto y se ha acentuado con el paso de los años, y como persona es aún mejor; tranquila, honesta y trabajadora. También es atento y servicial, más de lo que cualquiera es capaz de imaginar, y aunque a veces parece distraído (este se dedica a componer música, es normal que se pierda en su inspiración constantemente) permanece al tanto de su alrededor…

Si Rikka se sintió enojado, más por las pequeñas injusticias de la vida que otra cosa, pues el sentimiento ha sido sustituido por el cariño genuino que le tiene a Shiki, cautivado por sus pequeñas intenciones que para él son muy significativas. Llevarlo a su casa para que se quite el frío de la lluvia, prestarle de su ropa mientras la suya se seca y luego prepararle una bebida caliente… _Ah_ , a Rikka realmente le gusta ese chico que no deja de sorprenderlo y encantar su corazón.

Y por perderse en sus pensamientos de joven enamorado, halagando sin cesar a la persona frente a él, Rikka baja la cabeza al sentir sus mejillas enrojecer y la toalla se resbala con agilidad, revelando la maraña en la que se convirtió el cabello rosado.

Ambos solo se miran, Rikka con los ojos muy abiertos y Shiki solo ha ladeado la cabeza ante la inesperada escena, y antes de que Rikka pueda reaccionar (solo quiere que la tierra se abra y se lo lleve) es Shiki quien se mueve primero: lo toma de la mano, cuidadoso con las tazas calientes, y lo guía al sofá del pequeño estar, importándole poco como Rikka luce ahora… De hecho, ¿Se ve feliz? Hay una sonrisita en sus labios que no es para nada de burla y el corazón de Rikka se sacude avergonzado.

Realmente Rikka ha sido tonto al pensar que a Shiki le incomodaría ver ese estado que nunca le había mostrado a nadie más. Rikka está acostumbrado a siempre verse bien ante los demás, entrenado por la sociedad superficial que lo ha rodeado desde muy joven, y mostrarse tal y como es ante la persona que le gusta… Se siente muy bien.

Su cita fue saboteada sin piedad por la lluvia, pero dentro del departamento pequeño y cómodo disfrutan de un ratito aún más especial juntos bebiendo del chocolate caliente (sí, una sorpresa que Shiki no haya preparado café, excusándose con que solo se le antojó algo diferente) mientras charlan sobre cualquier cosa.

Desde entonces, Rikka desarrolló una envidia inofensiva hacia el cabello tan bonito y fácil manejar de Shiki, disfrutando de acariciarlo suavemente en los días flojos de un futuro no muy lejano…

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta escribir con ellos en esa época de jovencitos donde ya estaban en su burbujita de amor.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
